Project GAIA
Project GAIA, also called the GAIA Project, GAIA Initiative, or simply just GAIA, Is the code name given to a program of experiments on human subjects that were designed and undertaken by Director K.Shall of A.C.R.E. The full purpose and intent of GAIA was obscured by the heavy redacting of documents that were leaked. What information could be ascertained points towards the idea that GAIA was intended to identify and develop drugs and procedures to improve upon the fighting capabilities of the solders within A.C.R.E. on a genetic level. Background The projects cryptonym's meaning has recently come to light. It stands for Genetically Augmented Infantry and Armaments. at this time. Every mention of the what GAIA stands for has been redacted. This has been a topic of hot debate ever since the leak, within A.C.R.E. and all across the sector. The project is headed by Keiran Shall, formally Genetic Engineer Δ Shall Keiran and now Director of A.C.R.E. As with many things within the A.C.R.E. corporation, trying to determine the size and scope of Project GAIA is almost impossible. While it may be impossible to determine the exact size, it is known that a great many resources have been approved by the Board of Directors. Including the use of A.C.R.E.s pre-tech laboratories and all associated research. This by its self Identifies Project GAIA as a major undertaking by the A.C.R.E. corporation. The project was headed by Keiran Shall, formally Genetic Engineer Δ Shall Keiran and now Director of A.C.R.E. but began on the order the board of Directors. Its aim was to develop drugs, procedures and weapons for use against the enemies of A.C.R.E. in response to the synth purge. Project GAIA often conducted experiments without the subjects' knowledge or consent. In some cases, academic researchers were funded through grants from other Directors who were unaware that GAIA was using their work for these purposes. The project attempted to produce an update-able genetic template for solders that would push them beyond the bounds of a normal human. Most GAIA records were destroyed at the end of the war with the STO as part of A.C.R.E's "Green Initiative" by the order of Director K.Shall, so it has been difficult for Eridanus Auditors to gain a complete understanding of the more than 4242 funded research sub-projects sponsored by GAIA. Figure 1 appears to be a list of the different modifications and the desired effect/ goal. While heavily redacted, this provides insight into the end goal of GAIA. Sightings of GAIA While a massively secret project there have been a few sightings and hints of GAIA and its sub-projects. Most notably after the incident on Diomikato and subsequent invasion. A confidential A.C.R.E. CORE Directive highlights the use of GAIA Proto-Beasts in conjunction with R.A.K.E. the ACRE spec ops. Security footage was then captured showing the GAIA badge on the shoulders of a single team heading for the Aquilian Convocation. Later, after some troopers defected to the Aqulian resistance, reports and rumors about the Solders of GAIA began to surface. Fantastical reports of what these troopers could do ranged from running and jumping over buildings. Punching through walls, never missing a single shot from their rifles. Getting shot and not bleeding. While every report seems to get more amazing with every telling, the one that does not change is the report of these solders of GAIA en-route to the convocation. The Leak Project GAIA was somehow leaked to the public, while it is still under investigation by ACRE as to how it happened, the truth is an intern working under Shall sent the files to a Director who was leaving ACRE and joining the UPC, who then leaked the files to PRISM. Below is a copy of the text of the e-mail sent to that Director by the infamous Greg, The Intern. Hey Director REDACTED!! Its Greg the intern :) I got those files you asked for. You know, it was weird. For some reason I could not get all the black bars off the page :( and for some reason i could only view it while on Director Shall's station so i am sending it from there. I hope this is what you asked for! -Greg, The Intern. Project GAIA K. Shall Director of REDACTED A.C.R.E. Corporation | REDACTED | REDACTED | REDACTED Comms: D-Z-001 050 013 000 000 007 K.Shall@ACRE-Corp.com | www.ACRE-Corp.com __ A.C.R.E. SE+Co. KG Register Court: Imperial Prime, Local Court of Prime i.Br. HRA 890471 Registered Office: Demnoph, Ziggurat General Partner: A.C.R.E. Administration SE Registered Office of General Partner: Demnoph, Ziggurat Register Court: Imperial Prime, Local Court of Prime i.Br. HRA 890471 __ According to the General Data Protection Regulation, we are obliged to inform you when collecting your personal data. We comply with this information duty with the following Data Protection Statement __ Disclaimer: The information transmitted is intended only for the person or entity to which it is addressed and may contain confidential, proprietary, and/or privileged material. Any review, retransmission, dissemination or other use of, or taking of any action in reliance upon, this information by persons or entities other than the intended recipient is prohibited. If you receive this in error, please contact the sender and delete the material from any computer. This e-mail does not constitute a contract offer, a contract amendment, or an acceptance of a contract offer unless explicitly and conspicuously designated or stated as such. Category:A.C.R.E.